pakistanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hair Transplant Cost In Pakistan
Hairtransplantpakistan 03:56, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hair transplant cost in Pakistan Hair transplantation as the name indicates is relocation of hairs from one part of the body to another part or recipient area is called hair transplantation. Hair loss problem exists in all races and cultures. Hair loss can be partial or complete and to find hair loss solution is a crucial for cosmetic and social reason. The most effective remedy for baldness is hair restoration surgery. If you are thinking about treatment of baldness, one always considers cost of hair transplant procedure. Hair restoration surgery cost is a major factor regarding the decision to proceed for surgical procedure or not. Hair restoration surgery is a sub specialty of cosmetic surgery and this surgery is expensive all over the world as compared to routine surgical procedure. The cost also varies where you have intention and who will perform the surgical procedure. The cost of the procedure involves theatre charges, doctor professional fee, staff charges, some charges related to laboratory screening and follow up medicine. A reputed surgeon is qualified and experienced and his professional fee would be higher as compared to some young hair transplant surgeon. This article will give you insight detail about the cost of hair transplant surgery in Pakistan. 1- Where are you going to have hair transplantation and who will operate you? Hair clinics in developed countries would be higher side in cost as compared to developing countries. Medical tourism is also common and some companies in Europe and USA offer attractive packages for cosmetic surgery and vacations and destination for such customer is developing countries. 2- Hair transplantation cost depends upon number of grafts as well as technique. Some persons have partial baldness and their requirement is less number of grafts and fee for procedure would be less. Those who have full baldness and they need more follicles and surgical team and doctor have to spend more time, obviously charges would be high. 3- Strip hair restoration procedure costs less while FUE technique costs high. Surgeon remove the strip in twenty minutes and surgical team do dissection ,make sliver, separate follicles and grafts placing so surgeon save his time and procedure cost less. FUE replacement requires full time surgeon time and extra ordinary expertise and it will cost high. 4- The average cost of mega session ( strip surgery ) in different countries is as follow USA $5000-$10,000 Europe $4000-8000 Pakistan $1200-$2000 5- Doctors are competent and board certified in developing countries and they are performing delicate surgeries like liver transplantation, bypass operation and cosmetic surgeries and most of them passed their board examination from America and Europe and came back to their countries to serve humanity. There is no fear to have surgical procedure from these competent and skilled surgeons at low cost. However one should consider surgeon’s repute, reviews, before and after photos and if possible references. 6- The board certified and licensed doctors fee is little bit high but chances of side effects and risks are very less so always get services of qualified doctor. 7- All expensive doctors are not good and similarly all cheap doctors are not bad. Their professional fee has nothing to do with their competency and performance. Always do your thorough research and find a qualified doctor as you deserve best in your limited budget. 8- Most of the clinics offer free consultation and estimation so take advantage of this opportunity and compare the prices with other clinics. 9- Most of the clinics charges are based on per graft or follicle and if you have full baldness then it is better to take package which suit your requirement as this would be economical for you. 10- Make it clear if there are any hidden charges like anesthesia fee, theater and lab cost so that there should be no misunderstanding as some clinics charge these expenditures separately. Hair transplant is most effective way to restore your baldness and hair transplant cost in Pakistan is affordable and economical.